One of tile most popular human recreational activities is going on a picnic wherein a variety of food and beverages are packed for travel to a desired location. In many instances it is desirable to prepare food at the picnic site, thus it becomes necessary to transport a variety of food preparation implements. It is also necessary to have utensils such as knives, forks and spoons. Usually, all the needed items are packed in a container, such as the common picnic basket, thus space becomes a significant factor.